


Not quite alone

by Hyperactivefangirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 years after The blood of Olympus, Demigod Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Roman demigods, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea Potter never got angry, not at anyone, she never had, until one Margery Dursley started insulting her parents. With a burst of accidental magic Rhea ran with a dog on her heels and an owl on her shoulder. But those she was running from only knew the lie, the lie that will soon be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perhaps hiding in the cargo hold with an owl, a dog and a school trunk wasn't the most inconspicuous was to run away but no one had noticed when she'd slipped on. London to New York was the first flight she'd seen on the air strip, she hadn't cared where the plane was going, it was just going _away_. The cargo hold wasn't particularly safe, suitcases slid from side to side every few minutes but the girl has wedged herself in a corner, between two walls and her own trunk, it was safer than the middle at least. The large black dog that had followed her from Surrey was sat in front of her and Hedwig was asleep in her cage at Rhea's feet. 

  Somehow, Rhea had managed to fall asleep, using her hoodie as a pillow and her school robes as a blanket. The dog's sopping tongue woke her as the plane began to land. After storing her robes back in her trunk and pulling her hoodie on, Rhea dragged her trunk behind her as she bounded down the suitcases like a set of steps, Hedwig's cage secure under her arm. She stumbled passed the luggage man, who paid zero attention to her, and out onto the air strip. It was easy after that to get into the actual city of New York, nothing and no one pair her any mind until she reached Central Park. She was sitting on her trunk, sharing a cheese burger with the dog when a howl tore the quiet afternoon. Rhea looked up in alarm, a tank sized mutt bounded towards her, yellow droll hanging from it's mouth, cruel red eyes fixed on Rhea. Feeding the rest of the burger to the dog, Rhea leaped to her feet, snatching up Hedwig and the handle of her trunk, she took off running, her trunk trundling along behind her.

   Rhea was nearly out of the city when she took a wrong turn into a dead-end alleyway. The monster bore down upon her, oblivious to the snarls and barks of Rhea's canine friend. "Nice dog, good boy." Rhea said slowly, trying to sooth the creature, this only aggravated it further.  Yellow drool matted Rhea's messy curls as it stepped forward, backing the girl into a wall. She gulped, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable. There were two thoughts going through her head as the dog's jaws closed around her side. The first was that the wizarding world would fail too see the irony of her death, she was after all the Girl-Who-Lived. The second was of her friends, who, after their near deadly adventures the past two years, would never see her again. 

  The dogs teeth dug further into her hip, but Rhea wasn't focusing on that, she was thinking of her friends; of Ron's easy grin; of Hermione's ever growing mountain of knowledge; of Neville's shy smile and love of plants. The more she though of her friends, the warmer her heart felt, despite her impending death. Suddenly, she was free-falling, landing on something soft, Rhea rolled to the ground and she sat up, looking at the pile of golden dust that was once a deadly monster. "What the heck?" She said, a pain claimed her as it's newest victim. 

* * *

 

Reyna was on her way to Camp Half-Blood when the huge black dog catapulted into her. It would have been easier to that a Pegasus but since the war Reyna hadn't really wanted to ride Pegasi, she preferred taking the train to get the train to New York then walk, or get a cab, to Long Island. Anyway, back to the dog. It was a large black mutt with intelligent grey eyes and a shaggy coat. "Hello." Reyna smiled, holding her hand out to pat the dog, instead of butting it's head against her hand, the dog grabbed the edge of her jacket in is jaws and tugged, trying to pull her, somewhere. "Hay! Let go!" The roman protested as she was dragged along the busy street by the dog. Her demigod instincts were telling her to follow the dog, that it wasn't a trap, so she quickened her pace and fell into step with the dog. 

  The dog led her into a little back alley, where a small girl lay next to a trunk and a owl. When she first saw her, Reyna thought the girl was on fire. It took a second for her to realize the 'fire' was the girl's hair. Reyna had heard the expression 'flaming locks' and had thought it best applied to Rachel, Camp Half-Blood's oracle, but this girl's hair took that title from Rachel. A mixture of amber, bronze, red, auburn and saffron surrounded her head like a flaming halo. 

  The black dog bounded over to the girl, scattering the pile of monster dust that had settled next to the unconscious girl. Reyna joined the dog at the girl's side and began assessing the damage done to her by the now vaporized monster. Blood trickled from puncture wounds along the girl's stomach and back, the wounds on her arms had scabbed over and there was a bruise the shape of a large hand surrounding her bicep. Reyna pushed back the girl's hair to feel her forehead and instantly drew her hand back, her palm blistering with heat. "All right then." Reyna sighed, pulling a golden drachma from her backpack along with a spray gun and a glass prism.

  After a quick Iris message to Camp Half-Blood, Reyna called Aurum and Argentum to guard the entrance of the alley while she tried to feed unicorn draft to the girl without touching her, which proved to be difficult. A few tense minutes later, the shadow of a Pegasus fell over the two girls, three dogs and singular owl. Leo Valdez landed next to Reyna, all though taller and broader then when they'd first met, the son of Hephaestus still had that stupid grin in place. "What can the Supreme Commander of the Argo II do for you today my good lady?" He said, grin widening. Reyna scowled at him. "Valdez." She growled at him, rolling his eyes he knelt next to her and felt the girl's forehead. "How'd you know she's a demigod?" He asked, carefully lifting her up. "The monster dust, moron." Reyna rolled her eyes at Leo. "Oh." He said, looking sheepish as he slowly steadied the girl on Pork Pie's back. ""I can get her to camp on Pork Pie quick enough, but you'll have to bring her stuff." Leo said, vaulting onto Pork Pie's back with ease. "Alright. I'll see you at camp." Reyna nodded, stepping back from the Pegasus as it took off. The roman sighed before sending her dogs away and collecting the girl's trunk and animal friends


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Piper was there when the girl woke up, after three days of unconsciousness. Leo was in the middle of changing the girl's bandages, being supervised by Calypso, when her eyes snapped open. Looking like a rabbit caught in headlight, she scrambled backwards into a semi sitting position. Her terrified brown eyes flicked between the three demigods in the room. Piper spoke up after several tense moments, her voice calm and reassuring. "It's alright. You're safe. I'm Piper, this is Leo and Calypso." She smiled at the girl, gesturing to her friends. "What, what happened?" The girl asked. "I remember running away, I was in New York and there was a dog, it had red eyes, then it got really hot, then, nothing." 

"You were attacked by a Hell Hound. A creature from Greek and Roman mythology." Piper said, sitting on the edge of the girl's bed. "It chose you to attack because your scent is different from the scent of mortals. Your scent if different because you're a demigod, the daughter of a god and a mortal.You parent is either a Greek or Roman god from ancient mythology. The fact that, not only did you defeat a Hell Hound, but you were also allowed across the camp border and you didn't implode when we fed you ambrosia and nectar proves that you're a demigod. It may take a little time to sink in but-" 

"No, I believe you." The girl interrupted. "About the Gods being real, I suspected for a while, but there is another reason I get rid of the Hell Hound and crossed the border and stuff." She looked down nervously, her hands twisting nervously. "I'm a witch, I go to a school where I'm taught to control my natural abilities of magic but I can do magic without meaning too, when I'm scared or angry and I was terrified when the Hall Hound attacked, I most likely released a bout of magic then" The girl smiled, a little sadly. "I don't think I'm a demigod, sorry." She shrugged halfheartedly.

"ADHD." Leo spoke up suddenly, tying off the bandage around the girl's waist, her head snapped toward his and their eyes met. "I beg your pardon." She said. "You've got ADHD, right?" He said casually, carefully winding a long bandage around the girl's other arm. "Dyslexia too I bet. ADHD is your heightened fight or flight instincts and dyslexia is your brain wired up for dead languages, if you're a demigod that is." Leo shrugged, finishing wrapping the girl's final wound. "How did you know that?" The girl asked, bewildered, Leo looked up at her; four identical eyes meeting. "Cause, we all have ADHD and dyslexia." He grinned, passing the unused roles of bandages and gauze to Calypso. "Also, I hacked the security footage of that alley and saw the stunt you pulled, trust me kiddo. That was no magic, that was pure demigod power." Leo's grin widened as a red glow bathed the room, a fiery hammer ringed by a wreath of roman laurels floated above the girl's head.

"I own Jason three denarii." Piper grumbled, fishing in her pockets. "Never mind that," Leo squeezed Piper in a bone-crushing hug. "I have a new sister." He sing-songed."I _beg_ your pardon." The girl in the bed glared, bandaged arms folded. "Your father is Vulcan, God of fire, blacksmiths and volcanoes." Calypso explained calmly as Piper struggled to breath. "Leo, let go of Piper, she can't breath." The titaness added in the same calm tone. "Sorry." Leo said, still grinning like a fool as he let one of his best friends go. "What did you mean, when you said I'm your sister?" The newly claimed demigod asked as Piper got up to find Reyna and pay up to her boyfriend. "Well, my dad's Hephaestus, the Greek counterpart of Vulcan, which makes us siblings, though you'll got to Camp Jupiter, the roman camp for demigods. We're in Camp Half-Blood at the moment which is the Greek camp for demigods. But we visit each other all the time anyway so you being in Camp J isn't a problem." Leo said quickly, exited words tumbling from his mouth. "And besides, you still learn how to defend yourself against monsters, whichever camp your at." Calypso added, a hand over Leo's mouth to keep him from talking. 

"I see you're on the road to recovery." A voice said from the doorway, the three looked round. A tall young woman stood in the doorway, dark plait over one shoulder. "I'm Reyna. Praetor of New Rome, the city Camp Jupiter protects." She smiled, moving forward to the bedside. "Piper didn't tell me your name." Reyna gave the bed-bound girl a pointed look. "Oh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm Rhea Potter."

* * *

It was another three days before Rhea was well enough to leave for California. Hedwig had been taken care of by the Athena cabin and the dog turned into Rhea's wrongly-accused-of -mass-murder godfather, Sirius once in the Hecate cabin. The daughter of Vulcan's wardrobe was replaced by Piper and cabin 10 and she got to know her cabin 9 siblings. With Leo's fire proof army jacket around her shoulders, his promise to take her to Diagon Alley at the end of August and her Dogfather her side, Rhea followed Reyna into the black SUV sent by Camp Jupiter to transport them, Hedwig, Sirius and Rhea's trunk to New Rome. 

Rhea joined the third cohort and was often found in the forges with the rest of her siblings. She earned the rank of Centurion her second week by saving her younger brother from a spreading forge fire. Leo, along with a increasingly pregnant Calypso, visited every weekend to help her control and master her fire powers and to give her instruction on her blacksmithing. Sirius stayed by her side in dog form when she wasn't in the forges and Hedwig carried letters between the two camps. Reyna, being the older of the two Praetors happily signed the Hogsmeed permission slip.

On August 31st, Rhea woke early, the shallow breathing of the third cohort around her, and hurried to the showers. Keeping it quick and twisting her damp hair into a braid as it dried, she hurried to breakfast, eager to get the day started. Mitch, the little brother she'd saved from burning, joined her halfway to the Mess. Mitch was only 10 but was taller and broader then her already, as were all her siblings, Leo assured her, he'd been runty too and that she'd grow out of it, just as he had. Frank called out a 'Good Luck and be careful' as the two siblings took seats and began their breakfast. 

Slowly, the rest of the campers joined them and chatter built. "Have you made your offerings yet?" Mitch asked as they rose. "No, help me carry everything?" Rhea asked hopefully. "Sure, you couldn't carry all that food anyway." Mitch laughed, jostling her. "Thanks." She said dryly. By the time they'd finished their temple rounds, Leo had arrived and was causing trouble in the forum, much to the dismay of the heavily pregnant Calypso. Rhea arrived just before Leo set fire to something and with the help of Mitch, dragged her reluctant brother away from Terminus. Mitch gifted her with a lily shaped hair slide that could turn into a sword or a javelin just before they crossed the Little Tiber. With one final hug, Rhea followed Leo and Calypso through the waters and into the Caldecott tunnel.  


End file.
